Monitoring a menstrual cycle is of utmost importance to women for obvious reasons. Monitoring one's menstrual cycle is an alternative form of contraception. Due to the present rise in the cost of living, proliferation is not a viable option. An abnormal or heavy cycle is usually a sign of a health problem. Spotting, on the other hand, is normally seen as a sign of the beginning of a cycle, the end of a cycle, or the sign of a pregnancy, among other things.
In this respect, women, especially young girls, have a need for a simple device whereby they can recall their period dates, update their period flow rate and recall their period data in a flash. Moreover, a projected period date can be used as a guide as to when one needs to carry protective pad means in anticipation of a period to avoid a disappointing or an embarrassing outcome.
The patent to Lynn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,535 shows one of many ways to monitor a woman's menstrual cycle. The electronic device or chronometer has means for displaying menstrual, ovulation and menopausal cycles. This device differs from the present invention in one of many ways because it does not have means for updating a woman's abnormal flow rate cycle for later recall; this recall could be of utmost importance to a gynecologist in determining whether there is a minor gynecological problem or a major problem in the interior of the woman's body such as a uterine tumor. Moreover, the chronometer device does not display means for customizing the device to an individual's chronologically abnormal cycle projection. Additionally, there is no provision for recording PAP (named for Dr. Papanicolaou and herein shall mean cervicovaginal smear or PAP smear) and breast exam dates with automatic reminder message display, at start up, when the recorded dates are within sixty days of termination.
The patent to Dowdle, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,905 shows an electronic calculator structured to accept data relating to the last menstrual period, conception date, estimated date of confinement, reference date (defaulted to the date of entry) and estimated gestational development, noting particularly the emphasis placed on fetal development and birth. This invention is set such that the entrance into the calculator of any one or more variables of the five listed above, the calculator automatically calculates the remaining four or fewer variables, respectively.
The present invention does not employ the calculation of variables by the application of one or two other variables as described by Dowdles et. al. The present invention further differs in providing means for setting exam dates far in advance for pap PAP and breast with an included reminder message displayed when the device is activated within sixty days of the termination date; further, the present device includes key means for customization of projected menstrual dates according to an individual's health response. The present invention is customized with a recall key to recall menstrual periods stored in the system of the device; moreover, in the present invention, the recorded periods are recalled and augmented with a flow-rate pattern such as light, normal or heavy and stored for later recall with a more meaningful gynecological record for the evaluation of a woman's health.
The patent to Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,890 shows a compact fertility predictor with stored instructional sequences with means to calculate chances of pregnancy. The patent to Thabet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,994 shows a fertility period calculator which operates with two rotatable disk.
While the present invention does not emphasize fertility calculation or prediction, certain stored information such as spottiong could be used in that sense. The present invention stores and recalls information that is considered to be more meaningful to a medical practitioner as a medical evaluation tool.